s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Install '(インストール ''Insutōru) 'and '''Quest Field '(クエストフィールド Kuesutofīrudo) comprise the first chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo Summary Part 1: Install Daigo Seko, a male second year high school student, reminisces about his first encounter with a beautiful young girl whom he encountered through his smart phone. The girl, wielding a sword, fights against a large monster, but is grabbed by the creature. She reaches out to Daigo and begs him to give her a weapon. The scene cuts to an earlier time in which Daigo prepares a delicious meal at his home with low-cost ingredients. Daigo's sister, Nonoka Seko, laments that he is very stingy. Daigo defends his actions, stating that he must take of her while their parents are away. The two hear a loud sound and Daigo goes to investigate. He finds that it is his childhood friend, Ea Yuki, who fell down due to Daigo turning the lights out in the house. Ea joins them for the meal, complimenting Daigo's cooking. When asked why she comes to their house, despite living in a mansion next door, Ea at first says that she enjoys the liveliness of Daigo's house, but then embarrassingly retracts it, saying she just loves his cooking. Later, as the two are walking to school, Ea asks Daigo to play a smart phone game called Encircled Grimzelia. Despite its popularity, Daigo has never heard of it. Ea explains the basics of the game, but Daigo refuses, saying he is a console gamer and believes he will get no satisfaction out of a smart phone game. After arguing for a bit, Daigo inadvertently insults Ea, calling her a spoiled princess, causing her to run off crying. Th at evening, while playing a console RPG, Daigo feels guilty about hurting Ea's feelings and decides to play Encircled Grimzelia. As Daigo sets the game up and interacts with Yurina, the user interface and mascot of the game, Nonoka barges into his room. Wanting to play the game, Nonoka grabs the game and taunts him over the fact that he renamed Yurina to Ea. After taking the phone back from Nonoka, Daigo presses the "Quest" button to start the game. Suddenly, a bright flash shines out from Daigo's phone. Before them appears the game's mascot, Yurina, in the flesh. Part 2: Quest Field Daigo and Nonoka are baffled by Yurina's sudden appearance, but Daigo must quickly flee as Yurina mistakes him for a monster and begins to attack him. As Daigo attempts to call the police, he accidentally touches the interactive image of Yurina on his phone, causing the real Yurina to moan in discomfort. Quickly realizing that the two are connected, Nonoka takes Daigo's phone and continues to poke the breasts of the image of Yurina, completely subduing her. Afterwards, realizing her mistake, Yurina apologizes for attacking Daigo and identifies him as her master. Yurina explains that it is her mission to destroy monsters that have infested the land, hence why she was transported to the real world. Still not understanding how Yurina could come to life, Daigo decides they should go over to Ea's house to see if she knows anything. At Ea's house, Daigo apologizes to Ea for hurting her feelings, but she seems to not know what he's talking about. Ea is elated to see Yurina, curiously not finding it at all strange. Ea then pulls Daigo inside so they can talk while also giving a nasty glare to Yurina and Nonoka. Inside, Ea strips down to a swimsuit and attempts to seduce Daigo. Daigo tries to flee, but Ea grabs him and, seeming to summon superhuman strength, flings him across the room. Ea then vomits up a strange substance that transforms into a large monster. He lets out a cry, which is heard by Yurina and Nonoka. Daigo sees that Ea's body has become still as part of the monster's body is still feeding into her mouth. He calls out to her, but she is unresponsive. Daigo tries to attack the monster, but to no avail. Yurina soon arrives, saving Daigo from the monster, which she identifies as the Mad Golem. Yurina explains that she is the only one who can defeat the monster and proceeds to battle it. However, Yurina immediately takes a hit from the Mad Golem, which severely injures her. Looking at his phone, Daigo sees that Yurina's health has been almost completely depleted, with Nonoka explaining that she's at a low level since Daigo only just started playing. Yurina asks Daigo to give her a sword by using the Gear Draw function, but Daigo hesitates after looking at the price. Character Appearances *Daigo Seko *Nonoka Seko *Ea Yuki *Yurina *Mad Golem Notes * This chapter marks the first appearances of Daigo Seko, Yurina, Ea Yuki, and Nonoka Seko * This chapter marks the first appearance of a Grimzelia monster * Daigo is shown having two games, titled "Parasite Deve" and SiGa Frontier 2", in his collection. These are clear references to the real life games Parasite Eve and SaGa Frontier 2. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters